Description: (Applicant's Description) The NMR facility at the Burnham Institute serves as a centralized resource for studies of the solution structure of molecules. The facility is equipped with two spectrometers (500 MHZ and 300 MHZ) that offer the capability for NMR studies on small molecules, peptides, proteins, nucleic acids and carbohydrates. Several specialized probes are available for the 500 MHZ instrument. NMR spectra are collected using these instruments; spectral data processing, dynamics model fitting and structure calculations are carried out on separate computer graphics terminals, to maximize spectrometer use for spectral data acquisition. The capabilities for homo-and heteronuclear experiments have been tested and implemented. The facility provides consultation with investigators in the Cancer Center on the feasibility of NMR studies for potential structural candidates by testing samples in one-and two-dimensional spectra. Training is also provided for advanced users who intend to use the facility for a developed NMR project in collaboration with the faculty advisor, Dr. Nuria Assa-Munt.